


At the end of the day......it's night

by Marinatedchildren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Flustered Sirius Black, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Humour, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, No Plot, One Shot, Swearwolf, jily, one shots, professor minnie, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinatedchildren/pseuds/Marinatedchildren
Summary: Basically a bunch of Jily and Wolfstar one shots because why not?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	1. A plan of distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to update this on a schedule, it's more of a 'add something when I see a cute headcanon' 
> 
> Comment any ideas you want me to add and enjoyyy <3

"If I was a bird, I know who I'd shit on" James scoffed from his seat.

It was 5:56pm--aka dinner time--and the four marauders were sat in their normal places, Sirius by Remus, James by peter opposite them. Severus Snape was at Slytherin table, staring at the back of Lily Evans' head, much to James' dismay.

"And who would that be, Prongs?" Remus replied, not looking up from his casserole. It had been the full moon last night, and he was _ravenous_. 

"Snivellus" James grunted, absentmindedly stabbing his bread with a fork, "And then I would go home, eat beans, fly back to him and do it all over again!"

"Might make him smell better" Sirius grinned, having tuned into the conversation at the mention of Snape.

"Can we not talk about shitting while I'm eating please!?" Peter sighed, looking at some pork.

"The only way to make him smell better is to bury him in fermented soil!" James laughed, ignoring Peter's pleads. 

"Can you just _leave him alone!_ " Lily said, exasperated, from her end of the table, "he hasn't done anything to you James Potter!"

"Sorry love, some people are just _such_ treasures you _have_ to bury them" He shouted back, smirking at his clever use of wordplay. 

"Is that why you're still above ground then" She raised her eyebrows, challenging him. 

James honestly didn't know how to respond to that, and Sirius noticed, so it was time for a plan of distraction, so he picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice, and chucked it right in James' face. 

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted (he was not there when they were planning escape methods in 2nd year). 

"Oh my! It seems I am covered in juice of one pumpkin!" James attempted to act surprised, "I have to go change, we will finish this later Evans!" and he tried to run off.

"Scourgify!" Remus said, using the cleaning spell, banishing the liquid. "There you go mate" 

"Plan B! Plan B!" Sirius whispered to Peter.

Plan B was ultimately to form a big enough commotion to pull the attention away from the 'endangered marauder' in question. 

So, standing up on the table, Peter began reciting 'I'll be there' by the Jackson 5.

As everyone started eyeing Peter with a concerned expression, James army-rolled under the oak table and began his ascent to Gryffindor tower, racking his brain for a smart response to show Lily later. 


	2. Smile while you still have teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Jily one
> 
> THE NEXT WILL BE WOLFSTAR I PROMISE

It was quiet in Gryffindor tower, probably because James and Sirius were out. 

Remus was sat on the sofa in front of the fire, proof reading his charms essay, when the portrait hole banged open. James walked in with Sirius' arm around his shoulder.

"What happened to you lot" Remus sighed, looking at the grinning boys.

"Reeeeemus Remus Remus" James drawled, shoving Sirius onto the sofa while he sat in the arm chair. "When life- when life gives you lemons! add vodka!"

"I can literally smell it from here, It's _Wednesday_!" Remus exclaimed, moving Sirius so he was sitting up right.

"You're so _nice_ to me Moony!" Sirius gave him a lopsided smile that made Remus want to scream. 

"Yeah well what kind of mate would I be if I wasn't" He replied, hiding slightly behind his parchment. "James is nice too"

"Yeah, but James is lazy!" 

"WOahhhh I am nOt lazy thank you verery much!" James spoke, his scarf now looking like the most fascinating thing in the world, "I have had an extremely busy day"

"What? converting oxygen into carbon dioxide" Remus grinned to himself. 

"I'm not even gonna pretend I recognise those words while I'm drunk"

"Fair enough"

"I'm just so STUCK!" Sirius flailed his arms about, nearly taking Remus out. 

"Where are you stuck, Pads" Remus replied, holding a pillow up in case that set him on a rampage. 

"Oh you know, that shitty place between birth and _death_!" He huffed.

"Well aren't you a little ray of pitch black" Lily laughed, coming down the stairs. She had heard the portrait open and wanted to check if Ja- Remus was okay. 

"Yeah it's my _name_ , dumby" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Don't call her a dumby you piece of pie!" James sat up as straight as possible, failing an attempt at a smoulder. He just looked like he ate something sour. 

"Uhhhh okay then" Lily started walking slower "Do you need any uh, help, Remus?"

"Do you mind watching James, make sure he doesn't run off, I have to talk to Sirius"

"Well-"

"Thanks, you're a gem lils" Remus grinned, pulling Sirius up to the dorm. 

_5 minutes later_

"JAMES POTTER GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!" Lily shouted, looking around for her wand.

James was currently levitating himself in the air, seeing if he could reach the ceiling.

"Evans, this is sooooooooo much more SPACIOUS!" He grinned, doing pirouettes. 

"It is _dangerous_!"

"It is _fun_!" He said, pointing his wand in her direction. "WINGAAAAARDIUM LEVIOSAAA" 

"Merlin!" Lily exclaimed, looking at the now levitating couch, "Your aim sucks" 

At this he simply grinned, eyes lighting up with some sort of mischief, Lily could see that.

"Potter, what are you-"

"ACCIO LILY EVANS!" He spread his arms wide. 

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she shot into the air. 

"oomph!" James said as she came crashing into his chest, "I didn't think that would work" He smiled. 

"Yeah, smile while you still have teeth" Lily growled, trying to ignore the fact that he was a lot warmer and a lot more solid than she had anticipated.

He was about to give her his biggest toothy smile when a shriek stole his focus.

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER YOU GET YOUR AMAZING ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sirius pointed his wand at the pair, bringing them down slowly.

"What were you two up to then" Lily said, after getting back her footing.

"Moony has just explained to me what a wonderful gift that life is and that I shouldn't take it for granted!" 


	3. I love you from ma head tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay awakening

"Did you sit in sugar? 'Cuz you got a pretty sweet ass" Sirius grinned as he sat himself next to Remus in the library. 

" _What_ " Remus looked at him.

"No? Okay" His face turned concentrated, then took a state of realisation, "Are you a library book? 'Cuz I'm totally checking you out"

"Sirius!" Remus said, shocked, looking around in embarrassment.

"The word of the day is legs, lets go back to my place and spread the wor-" Sirius was cut off as Remus slapped his hand round Sirius' mouth. 

"What the _hell_ are you playing at!" 

"mmph tmphin tph smphuf phoo" 

Remus took his hand away.

"I'm trying to seduce you, Moony"

"What do you mean, we-we are friends"

"FUCK FRIENDS" 

"STOP SHOUTING" 

"Okay okay, jeez" Sirius held his hands up in surrender.

"Why are you trying to seduce me"

"Oh shit yeah, I should probably mention I'm Gay and completely in love with you" He smiled, saying it so casually.

Remus started to laugh.

That made Sirius frown.

"Oh my fuck, you're not joking!?" Remus stopped laughing.

"No" 

"But your a _guy,_ and _I'm_ a guy" In truth Remus had no problem with that whatsoever, he had actually been waiting for this moment since 3rd year when he realised he was Bisexual. 

"Yeah that's like the whole point of the Gay thing, Rey" 

"But-"

"Look I'm about to sweat through 3 layers of clothing so can you just reject me bluntly" Sirius frowned, he was showing his feelings through humour, probably not the best way to approach most situations, but it was the only way he knew how. 

"Bloody hell, I'm not about to reject you Padfoot"

"Wait so you like me too!"

"Absofuckinglutely" 

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing the other boys face and pulling him in for a long awaited kiss. 


	4. mmmmm GROUP CHAT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROUP CHAT!

**Antlerz:** Why is monday so far from friday but friday so close to monday......

**Dogfeet:** Cleaning your teeth is just scrubbing your skeleton.....

**Wormass:** We spend our entire lives gathering guests for our funerals....

**Dogfeet:** fuckin hell wormy that took a turn-

**Romulus:** I will come to your rooms, surgically remove your hands and hang them from strings on the ceiling.

**...**

**Antlerz:** Someones not a morning person >:(

**Romulus:** IT'S 4AM AND I HAVE A HISTORY LECTURE AT 9 YOU TWAT

**Dogfeet:** watch out lads moonys resorting to name calling 

**Wormass:**

**Antlerz:**

**Dogfeet:**

**Romulus:** Honestly fuck all of you 

**Dogfeet:** you wish ;)

**Romulus:** hey pads?

**Dogfeet:** uhhhh ye

_Admin changed **Dogfeet** to **Tamponfoot**_

**Tamponfoot:** REMUS JOHN LUPIN CHANGE MY NAME BACK RIGHT NOW

**Romulus:** :p

**Wormass:** AHHAHAHSJKSBC

_Admin changed **Wormass** to **Maggotdick**_

**Antllerz:** iM DYINgdnNDN 

_Admin changed **Antlerz** to **Twigpubes**_

**Romulus:** what the fuck was that noise

**Tamponfoot:** I JUYsy fELL OFM y BED AHHHHHHKAJbdj>AC:Ga

**Twigpubes:** I am dead and will haunt you for eternity you spawn of satan

**Romulus:** haunt me tomorrow AFTER I GET SOME SLEEP

**Maggotdick:** goodnight 

**Romulus:** yeah that's what I thought 


	5. Chapter 5

"He shoots! He scores! The crowd goes wiiiiiiiiiiild" Sirius shouted, watching the paper Quidditch game Remus had drawn for him, ultimately to shut him up, though it had done quite the opposite.

"Please be quiet Pads" Remus pleaded.

But no more than three minutes later, Sirius was at it again, commentating to the stick men crowd 

"Sirius why are you being such a handful today!?" Remus sighed, closing his arithmacy book, Sirius had been following him around for most of the morning. 

"You've got two hands for a reason Moony!" He grinned, drawing little lightning bolts on the paper. 

"Wha- oh never mind." Remus started reading again, relishing in the fact that Sirius had gone suspiciously quiet. 

After about ten minutes of blissful silence, a piece of paper fell over the words of his book.

It was a drawing of an otter holding a saw, and read " _I am otterly saw-ry Moony"_

Despite himself, Remus laughed and lowered the book to see a smiling Sirius, "Don't worry Padfoot" He said.

"I better not! Took me ten minutes to think of that"

Remus just smiled and went back to his book.


End file.
